


Heavy In Your Arms

by kittyohcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Implied Character Death, M/M, Songfic, keith is not doing so good, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyohcat/pseuds/kittyohcat
Summary: His mind felt like syrup, thoughts swimming thickly through his consciousness, sticky, incoherent. He was vaguely aware of shouting in the distance. It must have been across the galaxy, it was so faint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song for this is Heavy In Your Arms by Florence & The Machine. If you don't know it, I suggest giving it a listen! And thank you for reading!

_I was a heavy heart to carry_   
_My beloved was weighed down_   
_My arms around his neck_   
_My fingers laced to crown._

 

His mind felt like syrup, thoughts swimming thickly through his consciousness, sticky, incoherent. He was vaguely aware of shouting in the distance. It must have been across the galaxy, it was so faint.

 

_I was a heavy heart to carry_   
_My feet dragged across the ground_   
_And he took me to the river_   
_Where he slowly let me drown_

 

He was...moving? He felt the ground move underneath him. Or was he moving over the ground? It didn't matter, he decided as he became aware a thick liquid filling his mouth, overflowing. It was coppery. Or irony? Metallic. He thought he felt it begin to seep into his lungs, suffocating him, drowning him, and panic slowly wormed its way through the molasses and he coughed violently. Or tried to. He made the motions, he thought, but the taste was still thick on his tongue, in his cheeks, coating his throat.

 

_My love has concrete feet_   
_My love's an iron ball_   
_Wrapped around your ankles_   
_Over the waterfall_

 

There was the pressure of...hands, maybe, pressing into his abdomen, accompanying a dull, deep ache. Then came more shouting, slow and distant. _“K...eith!”_ His name? Was that it? _“You...stupid...fucker!”_ And he thought he heard himself scoff. _Rude._ The thought pushed through stickily, followed slowly by _damn, Lance_ and his heart fluttered, softly, warmly and memories surfaced, pooling like oil over honey.

 

Kisses and tangled limbs and a fight before battle and Lance, all sunshine and energy, bright, a comet hurtling through space, beautiful. And Keith. Brooding, angry, broken. A star, burning, reaching with flaming tendrils for the icy tail of the comet, pulling it in.

 

_I'm so heavy, heavy  
Heavy in your arms_

 

_Lance...?_ The ground fell away from his body. _No..._ that wasn't right. His body left the ground. He was being lifted, arms under his shoulders and knees, his head rolling against...armor? It was hard. Unforgiving. He felt like lead.

 

_And is it worth the wait_   
_All this killing time?_   
_Are you strong enough to stand_   
_Protecting both your heart and mine?_

 

_Lance..._ Lance. Steadfast and sturdy. He was the cliffs over the sea, immovable by time or force. Strong, anchoring. And Keith, impulsive, foolish, the stormy waves that beat against them, desperately trying to bring them down even if he didn't want to. But Lance stood strong against his self destructive tendencies.

 

_Who is the betrayer?_   
_Who's the killer in the crowd?_   
_The one who creeps in corridors_   
_And doesn't make a sound_

 

_Lance...I'm sorry..._ Selfishly, he had let himself get lost in blue eyes and Spanish endearments and god awful puns. And selfishly he had tried to end it. Lance was too good, too kind and deserved better than the volatile mess that was Keith. It couldn't last. So he had tried to save himself the heartache like ripping off a bandage. But he couldn't just rip it off, Lance had made sure of that with a betrayed look and _“What the hell, Keith!”_ and _“I thought you loved me!”_ So he was forced to pull on it slowly, the ache filling his chest almost unbearable.

 

_This will be my last confession_   
_I love you never felt like any blessing_   
_Oh_   
_Whispering like it's a secret_   
_Only to condemn the one who hears it_   
_With a heavy heart_

 

_Lance._ “Lance,” he forced out, hoarsely, past the blood, through the syrup. The ache in his abdomen reared its head and he could maybe feel sticky blood gluing his armor to his undershirt and that to his skin. “I love you I'm sorry,” he gasped out and knew Lance's chest must ache as his did, after only just condemning their relationship.

 

_I was a heavy heart to carry_   
_But he never let me down_   
_When he had me in his arms_   
_My feet never touched the ground_

“I know, you fucking idiot,” came the response and it wasn't angry, it wavered and cracked and the chest his head leaned against heaved with a sob. He felt a wind in his sweat soaked hair, or maybe it was breath, and water on his cheeks. Or tears? And the ache in his chest grew, overshadowing the one in his belly and allowing the syrup to flow through the rest of him. Through his veins and bones, to the tips of his fingers and toes. And he felt sleepy as a lion roared in the distance, like the ones he had heard in the zoo so long ago. And he just felt _so...heavy..._

 

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms_

 


End file.
